A Day in the Life of the Farmer of Sunny Island
by Not Tempest Bound
Summary: My response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 theme challenge. I looked through all of them and couldn't find any about Chelsea, so sorry if someone did do one and I didn't know about it. Just PM me if you did!
1. Introduction

Introduction

I'm Chelsea. I have coppery hair, blue eyes, and childish features. Now, I love that you want to get to know me better, I really do. But, could you please stop asking so many questions? I'll answer them all, I promise, in time, that is.

I live on the new settlements of the Sunshine islands, but, more specifically, Ranch Island, connected to Verdure Island. I work the ranch of the islands, alone, with only the animals for company.

My animals are getting annoyed that I'm writing this instead of paying attention to them, so I guess I'll see you later.


	2. River

River

Ever fall into a river, especially during early spring? Well, I didn't _try. _

I was just trying to refill my watering can. My horse, Storm, came along and thought it would be funny if he nudged me on my shoulder when I was crouching on the riverbank.

Just then, Vaughn was coming around the bend of my field, carrying the bags of pet food I ordered yesterday.

He stopped, staring at my floundering form, sighed, and said, "Chelsea, what are you doing?" I tried explaining, which came out as blabber. He sighed again.

"Let's just get you dry, okay? "


	3. Farm

Farm

I had gotten a calf and Vaughn had explained how to take care of her. But, taking care of the farm, plus the new animal, was tiring work.

Maybe I would take a rest. Lying down between the stalks was relaxing, but of course the moment couldn't last. My dog barked at one of my chickens, which made it freak out and jump, which scared the rest of my chickens. I chased after them, and each time I caught one, I threw it into the coop.

Sinking down by the wall of the coop, I caught my breath.

My farm.


	4. Warmth

Warmth

I slept in my bed, my dog and cat lying against my stomach. Their combined body heat soothed me, even if I wasn't sleepy.

As I lay there, I thought about today. I had walked in on Mirabelle and Vaughn, talking about a favour she asked of him. I think she asked him to check on the animals.

Long story short, I ended up helping Vaughn and got back to the shop. Vaughn said, "You actually did speed things up." I was naturally hurt. Mirabelle said that he was actually happy under all the ice. Could I melt that ice?


	5. Clouds

Clouds

The sky was the most beautiful of blues and the clouds reminded me of the wool I sheared off of my sheep.

A blue bird flew by. I watched it fly into a nearby tree, where it settled down in its nest. A blue glimmer caught my eye.

A blue feather drifted lazily to my side, shimmery-soft. I picked it up, awestruck. Looking back to the tree, I found the bird and nest gone.

The blue bird was said to bring happiness, so its feathers were used in marriage proposals. I didn't like anyone _that _much… I thought so, anyways.


	6. Bells

Bells

Julia and Elliot are getting serious about their relationship. She keeps whining that he should come out and propose already. I couldn't help but agree.

But, this evening, as I was turning in my animals, I heard a very high-pitched squeal from behind me. Julia glomped me from behind, and screamed "I'm engaged!"

She blasted off that Elliot proposed in "the cutest way, ever", left, yelling that she had to tell Sabrina.

Well.

I still lost my hearing.

But I am glad for her. I smiled, but the only thought I had in my head was:

I hear wedding bells.


	7. Love

Love

My cow was sick.

I was sitting in the barn, soothing and petting her, assuring her she'd get well. She mooed weakly.

I didn't want her to die. I hated it when something I cared for, something I nurtured, something I loved, died. No one did. But the good thing was that Vaughn had told me she'd get better. She just had a bad case of… whatever long medical diagnosis he said.

I had found her, on her side, her breath a wheeze, in the barn. Even after her calf and their friend, the sheep, left.

Hope, get well soon.


	8. Cold

Cold

I remember it. They said I shouldn't be able to, but I do. I was three, but you don't forget something like this.

I had hidden myself under the sink, hoping to get away from what was happening, covering my ears, my eyes, numbing my mind.

When it was over, I came out, shaking. I was a blind animal, ready to hide at the sound of a breaking twig. I found her like that, in a small, but expanding, scarlet pool.

I covered her hand with mine, trying to draw that steady calm, that slow smile, she always wore.

Cold.


	9. Coffee

Coffee

I held onto the coffee, trying to make sure that Julia didn't get to it. She will _not_ get the caffeine in her system, especially when she ate cake before.

Even if she didn't eat sweets, you don't want to let her drink coffee, unless you want all hell to break loose. Or her talking so fast that it hurt _me_ and her bugging everyone.

Whatever you wanna call it.

"Please, Chelsea?" She whined, her hands clasped, though she was grabbing for the coffee pot a few seconds later.

"No way."

"Please?"

Vaughn came in and took the pot.

"No."


	10. Gift

Gift

I woke, on the day after the Starry Night Festival, to three raps on my oak door. I grumbled, wishing for five more minutes, but got up.

Steeping quickly to avoid the chill of the cold floor, I padded lightly to the door. Cracking it open, ready to yell at one who _dares_ disturb my sleep, I found no one.

Confused, I pulled the door wide open.

_What the heck?_

Shivering, I started to close the door when I noticed something. There was a plush animal on my doorstep. I picked it up and read the note.

_Merry Christmas, Chelsea._


	11. Fire

Fire

The night was blisteringly cold—I could barely feel my feet. But, despite this, or perhaps because, everyone decided to have a bonfire on the beach and just...talk.

The conversation was enjoyable and the warmth welcome, but I was shivering just thinking about having to sleep in my icebox bed. But evening came and went, and I had to head home or face the wind coming off of the ocean.

A tap on my shoulder made me turn; I found Vaughn standing there awkwardly.

"Want me to walk you home?"

And, suddenly, the night didn't seem so cold, after all.


	12. Death

Death

Thunder rumbled distantly, but it was enough to get me to hide under the kitchen table, shivering, fighting memories. That loud noise always reminded me of Granny's death, at the hands of a family friend. Did it cross my parents' mind, as they let him in, that he would be the one responsible for her demise?

I guess they didn't notice that he was on his painkillers again.

But I did. So I hid under the sink. And left Granny to fend for herself. Why am I such a horrible person? And now they wonder why I'm scared of thunder.


End file.
